JAM Project
centre|600px JAM Project *'Nombre: '''JAM Project (Japan Animationsong Makers) *'Miembros: 5 hombre y 1 mujer *'Debut: '''19-Julio-2000 *'Origen: 'Japón *'Discográfica: 'Lantis Records *'Géneros: 'Anison, J-rock, J-pop, Heavy Metal, Rock y música de videojuegos *'Período de actividad: '''2000-presente Miembros *Hironobu Kageyama *Masaaki Endou *Kitadani Hiroshi *Masami Okui *Yoshiki Fukuyama Ex miembros *Rica Matsumoto *Eizo Sakamoto *Ichiro Mizuki Definición s la agrupación más importante de anison que reúne a los mejores cantantes de este género. Cantantes de renombre y carreras solistas fuertemente consolidadas. JAM Project se caracteriza por la fuerza, energía y musicalidad en cada uno de sus temas, que componen especialmente para videojuegos, animes y series de tokusatsu, haciendo honor al significado de su nombre "Japan Animationsong Makers". Reivindicando el género de anisong que estaba decayendo debido al auge del Jpop, que produjo que se incluyeran en los animes. Historia El grupo nació en el año 2000, de la mano de Ichiro Mizuki (conocido por ser el cantante del emblemático opening de Mazinger Z) y su formación inicial incluía a: Hironobu Kageyama, Eizo Sakamoto, Masaaki Endou y Rica Matsumoto. En el año 2002, Ichiro Mizuki se aparta de la agrupación (aunque en 2007 regresa para una participación) y se da el ingreso de Hiroshi Kitadani. Un año después, Eizo Sakamoto se "gradúa" del grupo e ingresan Masami Okui y Yoshiki Fukuyama. Es así como se consolida la formación Kageyama, Endou, Matsumoto, Kitadani, Okui y Fukuyama. Tras editar varios DVD's y discos, Rica Matsumoto decide abandonar el grupo por su trabajo como seiyuu (actriz de doblaje en japonés), aunque actualmente se habla de su posible regreso. La popularidad de la banda en su país (Japón) y en el mundo es tal que finalmente el año pasado, el grupo emprendió una gira mundial que incluyó varios países de todo el globo como Japón (su país), Corea, China, México, Francia y España; recorriendo el mundo con su mensaje de unión: "No Border", es decir, "Sin Fronteras". Integrantes centre|600px :: Hironobu Kageyama, Masaaki Endou, Masami Okui, Hiroshi Kitadani y Yoshiki Fukuyama '''MIEMBROS: *Hironobu Kageyama *Masaaki Endou *Hiroshi Kitadani *Masami Okui *Yoshiki Fukuyama MIEMBROS INACTIVOS: *Ichiro Mizuki *Rica Matsumoto EX MIEMBROS: *Eizo Sakamoto Discografía SINGLES "Kaze ni Nare" (疾風になれ, "Kaze ni Nare" "The Wind Blows") "Los Vientos Soplan" c/w "CRAZY REVOLUTION" - 26 de Julio del 2000 Rica Matsumoto & Hironobu Kageyama OVA éx-Driver opening theme & insert song "Danger Zone" (Eizo Sakamoto & Masaaki Endoh) c/w "It's Emotion" realizado por M Ríe of MILK - 22 de Noviembre del 2000 Película Anime éx-Driver|éx-Driver Clip tema musical "STORM" c/w "RISING" - 21 de Diciembre del 2000 Ichiro Mizuki & Hironobu Kageyama OVA Shin Getter Robo vs Neo Getter Robo Tema de opening y ending "SOULTAKER" c/w "KI·ZU·NA" - 21 de Abril del 2001 TV anime The SoulTaker Tema opening "Hagane no Messiah" (鋼の救世主（メシア）, Hagane no Meshia, "Steel Messiah") c/w "POWER" - 25 de Abril del 2001 Videojuego de playStation Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden Temas opening y ending "FIRE WARS" (Hironobu Kageyama) c/w "TORNADO" - 29 de Septiembre del 2001 Ichiro Mizuki OVA Mazinkaiser Temas de opening y ending theme "CRUSH GEAR FIGHT!" c/w "Ai da yo ne!! ~Gear o Tsunagou~" (愛だよねっ！！～ギアをつなごう～, Ai da yo ne!! ''~Gia o Tsunagou~'', "Love Asks!! ~Connect the Gears~") - 30 de Octubre del 2001 ' TV anime ''Crush Gear Turbo|Gekitou! ''Crush Gear Turbo'' Temas de opening y ending''' ÁLBUMES *''BEST Project ~JAM Project Best Collection~'' Lanzado en 06-03-2002 #"CRUSH GEAR FIGHT!" #"Hagane no Messiah" (鋼の救世主) #"LADY FIGHTER!" #"STORM" #"FIRE WARS" #"In my Heart" #"SOULTAKER" #"Unmei no Ito" (運命の糸) #"TORNADO" #"Danger Zone" #"CRAZY REVOLUTION" #"RISING" #"Ai Dayone!! ~Gear wo Tsunagou~" (愛だよねっ!!～ギアをつなごう～) #"Kaze ni Nare" (疾風になれ) #Over the Top!" #"POWER" #"KI・ZU・NA" ________________________________ *''FREEDOM ~JAM Project Best Collection II~'' Lanzado en 03-09-2003 #"SKILL ~Album ver.~" #"Nageki no Rosario" (嘆きのロザリオ) #"Little Wing" #"FREEDOM" #"Gasshin! God Gravion" (合神！ゴッドグラヴィオン) #"GO! GO! Rescue" (GO! GO! レスキュー) #"In The Chaos" #"GET UP CRUSH FIGHTER!" #"DEPARTURE" #"Alright now! ~Movie Re-mix ver.~" #"March of Rescue Hero" (マーチ　オブ　レスキューヒーロー) #"Kaze no EAGLE" (風のEAGLE) #"GO!!" #"FOREVER & EVER" #"DAYS ~Bokura no Mirai~" (DAYS～僕らの未来～) ________________________________ *''JAM-ISM ~JAM Project Best Collection III~'' Lanzado en 23-09-2004 #"VICTORY" #"Kurenai no Kiba" (紅ノ牙) #"VOYAGER" #"Cry for the Earth" #"DRAGON" #"Destination" #"Senshi yo Nemure..." (戦士よ眠れ…) #"Yakusoku no Chi" (約束の地) #"Majin Kenzan!!" (魔神見参！！) #"No Serenity" #"The Gate of the Hell" #"Promise ~Mirai e no Chikai~" (Promise～未来への誓い～) #"En-ou Gasshin! Soul Gravion" (炎皇合神！ソルグラヴィオン！！) #"Peaceful One" ________________________________ *''Olympia ~JAM Project Best Collection IV~'' Lanzado en 05-04-2006 #"GONG (album version)" #"Garo ~SAVIOR IN THE DARK~" (牙狼～SAVIOR IN THE DARK～) #"Olympia" #"Genkai Battle" (限界バトル) #"Meikyuu no Prisoner" (迷宮のプリズナー) #"Battle Communication!!" #"Asu e no Houkou" (未来への咆哮) #"Protect you" #"Fencer of GOLD" #"Name of the Truth" #"Hoshizora no Requiem" (星空のレクイエム) #"Neppu! Shippu! Cybaster" (熱風！疾風！サイバスター) #"Brother in Faith" ________________________________ *''Big Bang ~JAM Project Best Collection V~'' Lanzado en 04-07-2007 #"Break Out" #"STORMBRINGER" #"Name ~Kimi no Na wa~" (Name～君の名は～) #"Salvage" #"Divine love" #"RISING FORCE" #"Dead or Alive" #"Emblem ~Na mo Naki Eiyuu tachi he~" (エンブレム～名も無き英雄達へ～) #"DRAGON STORM 2007" #"Fight to the end ~Seisen~" (Fight to the end～聖戦～) #"IN FATE" #"The everlasting" ________________________________ *''Get over the Border ~JAM Project Best Collection VI~'' Lanzado en 06-08-2008 #"Get over the Border" #"No Border" #"Rocks" #"Legend of the Heroes" #"Tsubasa" (翼) #"SHURAKI" #"Milky Way" #"BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE" #"NEW GENERATION! ~KOBE to the WORLD~" #"Portal" #"Hurricane LOVE" (ハリケーンLOVE) #"HERO" ________________________________ *''Seventh Explosion ~JAM Project Best Collection VII~'' Lanzado en 25-11-2009 #"Seventh Explosion" #"Crest of Z's" #"Rescue Fire" #"Shugojin-The Guardian" #"Hello Darwin! ~Kōkishin on Demand~" #"Cosmic Dance" #"Godest!" #"Hasta Mañana!!" #"Battle No Limit!" #"Space Roller Coaster GO GO!" #"Bonds of Friendship" #"Hallelujah!!" #"Three souls" #"Only One" ÁLBUMES ORIGINALES *''JAM FIRST PROCESS'' Lanzado en 21-03-2002 #"Ready Go!! ~Song for J's Tamashii~" (Ready Go!! ～Song for J's 魂) #"The End of Day ~Megami Kuraudia no Sentaku~" (The End of Day ～女神クラウディアの選択～) #"NOTE" #"Girls be ambitious" #"DESPERATE" #"Meguri Aeta Kiseki" (めぐり逢えた奇跡) #"Super Soul" #"Precious" #"Mizu ni Utsurutsuki ~my heart~" (水に映る月 ～my heart) #"Deep so deep" ________________________________ *''MAXIMIZER ~Decade of Evolution~'' Lanzado en 09-06-2010 #"MAXIMIZER" #"Elements" #"SAMURAI SOULS" #"ReBirth of Dream" #"Hi no Tori" (火の鳥, "Bird of Fire") #"REAL BLACK HOLE ~Break though~" #"Shining blaze" #"Nightmare" #"I LOVE YOU" #"DESTINY~from USA~" #"Always be with you" #"KI·ZU·NA ~10th Anniv.ver.~ ________________________________ *''JAM Project Symphonic Album Victoria Cross'' Lanzado en 06/04/2011 #"VICTORY" #"Elements" #"Vanguard" #"Garo ~SAVIOR IN THE DARK~" (牙狼～SAVIOR IN THE DARK～) #"Always be with you" #"TRANSFORMERS EVO" #"Rescue Fire" (レスキューファイアー) #"Hagane no Messiah" (鋼の救世主) #"GONG" #"SKILL" #"HERO" DVD 2003 - JAM Project - Return to the Chaos 2004 - JAM Project - Once in a Lifetime Chance ~ VICTORY 2005 - JAM Project - 5th Live - King Gong 2007 - JAM Project - JAPAN CIRCUIT 2007 - Break Out 2008 - JAM Project - Japan Flight 2008 - NO BORDER Galería Jam project victoria cross w by laram-d3hoyfz-1-.png Img 911780 36010090 0.jpg Enlaces *Makusonia Site oficial de Masami Okui (japonés). *Evolution Sitio de la disquera independiente de Masami Okui (japonés). *JAM Project Sitio oficial de JAM Project (japonés). *Perfil y Discografía JAM Project Latinoamérica (español). *Sitio Oficial de Hironobu Kageyama Sitio oficial y blog. *Hironobu Kageyama en Facebook *Blog oficial en japonés de Hiroshi Kitadani *Página en japonés de Rika Matsumoto *Página en inglés de Rika Matsumoto *Página internacional de Rika Matsumoto *Rika Matsumoto en Base de datos Hitoshi Doi *Rica Matsumoto en Internet Movie Database Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JRock Categoría:JGrupo Mixto Categoría:JBanda Categoría:JDebut2000